Esperando
by wolfie957
Summary: I'm Chihiro. I remember everything about my Spirit World days, but for some reason I can't go back. So, I wait for Haku to come, but it's been TWO YEARS. I'm starting to lose faith in him. When will I ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1: Dear Kohaku

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away ... or Haku. -insert dreamy sigh here-

_**Esperando**_

**Chapter 1 - Dear Kohaku**

_6-4-2009  
Dear Kohaku,_

Hey there. Long time no see, ne? Listen, I'll just get straight to the point. It's been almost TWO YEARS since our last encounter, and I'm beginning to think...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I swallowed, choosing my words carefully. You see, I was writing the way I would speak to him. Let's just say that my idle chat jar was just about empty. In my mind, I was screaming 'You TEME!'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_...you forgot about me.  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was at that point when I noticed the paper was getting wet. I was crying. "Damn it all!" I threw the letter aside and flopped down onto my bed, blubbering like a baby for what felt like hours.

"Why didn't you come for me like you promised? Did you really forget?" I cried myself to sleep that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, I woke up before my alarm clock went off. I had undoubtedly just had yet _another_ dream about _him_. Quickly, memories of the night before flooded my mind.

"I knew I should never have gotten that diary." I almost started to cry again. "Haku..." 

A/N: (sigh) I know its reeeeally short, but hey, it's my first chapter of my first story. So please cut me some slack. I'm just about ready to start my second chapter, and it's finally vacation, so I'll most likely be able to update more often. Also, I would like to give thanks to my beta, BlackxRose19, for her help. Without her, I probably wouldn't have the courage to post this.

P.S.: I am Only Pieces, but _someone _– cough, cough my _mother_ cough, cough – hacked _all _my accounts and changed _all_ of my passwords! Sorry, had a moment, but I had to make a new email and the whole nine yards!


	2. Chapter 2: Mornings

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away T-T

_**Esperando**_

**Chapter 2 – Mornings**

0.0

"Chihiro, are you awake?" My mother was knocking on my bedroom door. It started creaking open. I strained to put on a happier face, - she's always too nosey - yawned and stretched like a cat.

"Yeah mom, I'm up," I replied. What my mother said next nearly made me drop my cheery façade:

"I thought I heard crying last night; are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You must have imagined it," I lied. However, what I was thinking was, 'If only I could tell her the truth...'

0.0

After I was showered and dressed, I went downstairs to have breakfast. Ryuken, my older brother, was sitting at the table eating some cereal.

Ryuken had stayed behind for a week after we moved to say goodbye. His friends drove him here when that week passed. When he arrived after what our parents thought had only been a day, there had been a lot of confusion. I still give thanks to all the Kami that he went along with it after I pleaded with him through my eyes. I told him what had happened that night. I told him of my friends, my love and the promise that was made. To my surprise, he believed me completely. He even said something about hearing rumors.

I must've had some sort of far-off look in my eyes, because:

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." 'Is that the only thing I can say today?'

"You're thinking about _him_ again, aren't you? I swear, if he ever does com back I'm gonna -"

"- do nothing. Please, don't talk about him anymore." I paused, and then said, more to myself than to my brother: "Besides, he's never coming back."

I turned to back to him and asked: "Have Mom and Dad left yet?"

"Yeah, about 30 minutes ago."

"Oh Kami, I have to go meet Hirosha! I'm gonna be late!" I ran up the stairs and into my room, grabbed my treasured hair tie, and ran back down. I put on my shoes, yelled a quick "Bye!" over my shoulder, and I was off running down the street.

0.0

A/N: Thanks a lot to Tinkerbell220 for subscribing to this story. I was really starting to feel discouraged. Anyways, PLEASE review!


End file.
